1653
}} Year 1653 (MDCLIII) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Saturday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1653 : New Amsterdam.]] January - June * February 2 - New Amsterdam (later renamed New York City) is incorporated. * March 14 - A Dutch fleet defeats the English at the Battle of Leghorn. The Dutch commander, Johan van Galen, later dies of his wounds. * April 20 - Oliver Cromwell expels the Long Parliament. * May 24 - Ferdinand IV is elected King of the Romans. * June 12 - First Anglo-Dutch War: Battle of the Gabbard - lasted until June 13. July - December mausoleum is completed.]] * July 4 - The Barebones Parliament meets in London till December 12. * August 8-10 - Battle of Scheveningen: The final naval battle of the First Anglo-Dutch War is fought, between the fleets of the Commonwealth of England and the United Provinces; English naval victory over Dutch fleet off the Texel. * December 16 - Oliver Cromwell becomes Lord Protector of England, Scotland and Ireland. Undated * End of the first period of republican government called the Commonwealth of England. The Rump Parliament was disbanded by Oliver Cromwell. See also the Long Parliament and Southamptonshire. * Marcello Malpighi becomes a doctor of medicine. * Stephen Bachiler returns to England. * John Thurloe becomes the head of intelligence for Oliver Cromwell's Protectorate. * The Taj Mahal mausoleum is completed. Births * January 13 - Philipp Jakob Spener, German theologian (died 1705) * February 17 - Arcangelo Corelli, Italian composer (died 1713) * April 2 - Prince George of Denmark, consort of Queen Anne of Great Britain (died 1708) * May 8 - Claude-Louis-Hector de Villars, Marshall of France (died 1734) * June 1 - Georg Muffat, French composer (died 1704) * June 26 - Cardinal André-Hercule de Fleury, Bishop of Fréjus, chief minister of France under Louis XV of France (died 1743) * July 5 - Thomas Pitt, British Governor of Madras (died 1726) * July 25 - Agostino Steffani, Italian diplomat and composer (died 1728) * August 9 - John Oldham, English poet (died 1683) * August 14 - Christopher Monck, English statesman (died 1688) *September 3 - Roger North, English lawyer and biographer (died 1734) * October 18 - Abraham van Riebeeck, Governor-General of the Dutch East Indies (died 1713) *''date unknown'' - Chikamatsu Monzaemon, Japanese playwright (died 1725) *''date unknown'' - Rahman Baba, legendary Afghan Pashto Sufi poet (died 1711) : See also 1653 births. Deaths *March 23 - Johan van Galen, Dutch naval officer (born 1604) *March 24 - Samuel Scheidt, German composer (born 1587) *May 26 - Robert Filmer, English writer (born 1588) *July 10 - Gabriel Naudé, French librarian and scholar (born 1600) *July 31 - Thomas Dudley, Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony (born 1576) *August 10 - Maarten Tromp, Dutch admiral (born 1598) *October 3 - Marcus Zuerius van Boxhorn, Dutch scholar (born 1612) : See also 1653 deaths.